User blog:Watson 777/A new kid on the block
For most of you, this is the news you have been waiting for. There is a new wiki for the new Tekkit! But that's not all... An exiting direction Most of you will know that a new version of Tekkit has been released, taking the modpack in a very exiting direction, casting aside some of the old, stagnant mods (namely RedPower and IndustrialCraft) and adding new, fresh, mods with a lot going for them. One of which is none other then Galacticraft! That's right folks, Tekkit has gone intergalactic! So, all-in-all, it's a pretty fantastic release. Now... you would be right in thinking that I was over the moon (no pun intended) to have yet another awesome Tekkit modpack... but... it did put me in a bit of a dilemma. From the beginning As most of you regulars will know, I founded the Tekkit Lite wiki and have been running the Classic wiki (with others) for quite some time (almost a year). I'm not going to lie to you and say "it's a walk in the park" but I do enjoy it. However, when the new Tekkit was announced, my initial reaction was not one of joy but of dread! Did it mean that I was going to have to set up and run a new wiki? Upgrade one of the pre-existing ones? What would happen if yet another Tekkit was to come along? I'm stretched as it is. I very quickly came to the conclusion that it was not going to be viable to continue making wikis for every new Tekkit that came along. So what did I do? I went and had a chat with KakerMix (the dude behind the whole technic team). We had never really had reason to talk before. Although nether of these wikis are 'official', they are, without a doubt, 'the' wikis and no one from the technic team seems to have ever had a problem with that (that I know of). I explained who I was and the predicament that I found myself in. I then asked if they had any plans for making an official wiki? The answer was a 'no' but that's hardly surprising, they have loads on their plate already. But the idea was liked and, to cut a long story short, there is now a new wiki... This new wiki is THE wiki! The official wiki! The one wiki to rule them all! ...you get my point. wiki.technicpack.net Now lets get some things clear first... at the end of the day, it is the technic teams' wiki NOT mine. I'm an admin and crat' on there but that is thanks to them, I didn't make that wiki. Also it is still early on in it's life so be gentle with it. The end goal for the official wiki is to be 'the' place to go for all in-game information for all the packs produced by the technic team (not just tekkit). But what about the classic and lite wikis? These wikis are not going anywhere nor am I. The official wiki will grow, as these have, and will slowly take it's place as the leading wiki but the focus really needs to be on the newer packs and getting the documentation in place for them. These wikis will stay for as long as they are needed. So don't stop contributing here. But please start contributing to the new wiki as well. Life is looking good? Yes, it most certainly is! With a new wiki, a mysterious new pack on the way... hexxit and Minecraft 1.6 being released next week, it sure is a good time to be a Minecraft player! If you've got any questions, please leave them down below. Till we meet again! Category:Admin blogs